Dash H. Carmady
Dash H. Carmady is a private investigator for Auger Detection, a company that Celeste Roget hired to watch the activities of Orrin Oscar Lutwidge. He was the primary agent responsible for the case and gave Celeste information related to the tracking of Lutwidge in 1958, including mention of an accomplice known as "the Red Pawn". He was also the agent on duty the night in 1960 when Lutwidge finally returned to his Midtown workshop after a long absence. Dash Carmady has been rude to Mark Meltzer on several occasions, often taking a condescending tone in his phone messages, but he did cooperate with Mark by giving him Lutwidge related case files when Celeste authorized him to. After Celeste's initial disappearance he was not interested in helping Mark any further. However, he seemed impressed when Mark called him back about Celeste's continued absence, and he offered his services to help pinpoint the identity of the Red Pawn and the whereabouts of Ms. Roget. It is unknown whether he did this for Mark or out of professional concern for his client. Soon after, he turned up evidence that Jeremiah Lynch was not who he claimed to be. After that, he continued to assist Mark, by sending him the photographs of the floor of Lutwidge's warehouse, thus enabling Mark to solve the Knight's Tour puzzle. Mark wanted to assist Dash Carmady in finding the missing Caleste and contacted him after he received a note from her asking for them to meet in Paris. However, Carmady warned Mark in a telegram that the note was probably a fake since he knew Celeste was not staying in Paris at all. Messages 9/25 - Listen "Hey, yeah, this is Dash Carmady. I'm working with uh, Ms. Roget. She requested that I give you whatever information you need on our surveillance back in '60. But I gotta tell 'ya Meltzer, there's such a thing as letting sleeping dogs lie. Lutwidge isn't gonna be a problem to no-one no more. And if you plan to go rootin' around that place we found him- I wouldn't recommend it. No kind of animal would even live like that. Anyway, try me at the office if 'ya wanna talk." 9/30 - Listen "This is Dash Carmady, and what you don't seem to get Meltzer, is that I work for Ms. Roget, and not for you! She's got herself in a blind panic because of you, and I can't see how it's it in any of our interest, for me to help you any further. You wanna find Orrin Lutwidge's old hideout? You better do it on your own, I'm quitting you!" 10/15 - Listen "Mr. Meltzer, this is Dash Carmady, from Auger Detection. I gotta say, you got some stones calling me back! The truth is, no we haven't heard from Celeste Roget. She's still missing. But, if you want me to take a look at this threatening letter you received, uh, maybe we can see if it's coming from the same individual! We always figured that Lutwidge had an accomplice. And if you got any leads on who that might be, I'm all ears! Oh, and in addition to the materials you were gonna send over, I'm wondering if you can maybe provide a list of all your contacts in this matter. All due respect, if they was playing games with Ms. Roget, they might have been doing the same with you!" Gallery File:LutwidgeSplice.jpg|''Picture of Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, taken by Carmady.'' See Also *Auger Detection *There's Something in the Sea *Orrin Oscar Lutwidge *RØd Killian Quain Category:There's Something In the Sea Characters